Random Story - Yoonmin
by ikehyun120925
Summary: Baca aja dulu siapa tau suka . YOONMIN only bukan yang lain. Yoongi. Jimin. BTS member nyempil


1

"Ngapain sih Jim, sampe ngakak gitu" kata Namjoon sambil mengambil foto Jimin

"Hahaha gapapa hyung. Hahaha ini Jin hyung ngamuk-ngamuk katanya tega banget ninggal dia, mau ikut kesini juga"

"Haha salah sendiri tadi disuruh cepet malah asik maskeran"

"Tiati aja ntar hyung haha"

"Bodo ah. Gampang mah nanganin(?) Jin hyung ini haha. Eh coba sini deh Jim. Bagus banget nih fotomu. Candid gitu kek selebgram" /eaaa/

"Huwaa iya bagus banget hyung. Ntar di upload di twitter ya hyung~ Ayo foto berdua juga hyung" dalam hati Jimin asik dah foto sama papih? mayan ntar buat manas manasin Yoongihyung?-

"Yauda sini"

/cekrek cekrek/

*fotonya kayak upload an twitter di Jimin pas dipantai*

*Line*

Yoongihyungie

10.36 am

Hyung~ bagus ga? ?

*foto Jimin dipantai yang pake topi*

5 menit kemudian

Masih gaada balesan dari Yoongi

"Cuma di read doang. Nyebelin"

Sementara itu di kamar penginapan Yoonmin.

"Bagus apanya. Keliatan muka doang. Pemandangannya ga keliatan. Apadah ekspresinya gitu banget kek ciwi aja kamutu Jim. Hmm awas ae ntar kalo udah balik" kata Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan smirknya ?

-skip-

"Jim balik yuk"

"Ayuk hyung. Cape juga keliling pantai doang"

At penginapan

Jadi ceritanya kamar Yoonmin sama Namjin deketan.

"Kami pulaaang~~"

"Heh! Sini lu! Tadi kan udah dibilangin tungguin bentar malah ditinggal!" Kata Jin sambil menjewer telinga Namjoon dan membawanya masuk kekamar.

"Namjoon hyung miane"

Kemudian Jimin masuk kamarnya. Yang kebetulan dia sama Yoongi sekamar.

"Eh kok sepi. Yoongi hyung kemana? Hyung~ Yoongi hyung~ apa di balkon ya?"

Kemudian Jimin melangkah ke balkon. Dan melihat Yoongi sedang mengambil foto.

"Udah balik? Bahagia banget tadi bareng Namjoon sampe ketawa-ketawa ngakak gitu"

"Eh? Hyung tau dari mana? Hyung ngikutin kami ya? Hayooo"

"Babo! Dari sini keliatan tau. Noh liat. Tadi kalian main disitu kan?"

Dan ternyata pantainya emang keliatan jelas dari penginapan mereka.

"Lah iya keliatan haha. Duh tadi tuh Jimin cuma lagi chat an sama Jin hyung. Dia ngamuk ngamuk gegara ditinggal. Abisnya maskeran lama banget. Lagian tinggal nyusul kebawah doang gamau. Hyung juga tadi knapa ga nyusul aja. Bagus banget disana. Air laut bening banget keliatan karangnya. Ikannya juga banyak tadi. Waah~ nyesel deh hyung tadi gaikut" kata Jimin antusias ngejelasin. Sementara yang dijelasin cuma angguk angguk sok ngedengerin padahal fokusnya ke bibir Jimin.

kemudian Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin karena udah ga tahan(?)

 _/cup_

"Eh?! Hyung! Apasih cium cium!"

"Hehe abisnya lucu banget bibirnya. Kayak permen jelly"

"Aish! Tapi ya jangan disini juga hyung! Ntar kalo ada yang ngeliat gimana?!"

Kemudian Yoongi tanpa basa basi menyeret Jimin kedalam kamar dan menciumi Jimin.

Setelah beberapa saat. Jimin yang masih malu karna ciuman tadi langsung nyembunyiin wajahnya dia leher Yoongi sambil berpelukan erat.

"Jim"

"Ya hyung?" Jimin yang udah tersipu dikira mau diapain lagi(?)

"Mandi gih. Bau amis kamu"

Dengan santainya Yoongi ngomong kek gitu.

"Yak!" Kata Jimin sambil memukul dada Yoongi.

"Aduh sakit! Heh!"

"Jahat banget ngatain bau amis. Amis amis gini tadi nyiumnya sampe pake lidah! Dasar kadal!"

"Aduh haha heh sakit. Berhenti mukul ga?! Ato mau hyung serang sekarang nih?!" Yoongi yang udah siap siap mau ngejatuhin Jimin ke kasur(?)

"Andweeeee~" secepat kilat Jimin langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya disana. Takut diserang kadal(?)

Udah hampir 15 menitan Jimin ngurung dikamar mandi. Yoongi yang khawatir takutnya kenapa kenapa.

*tok tok tok*

"Jim~ lama banget dikamar mandi. Jim~ kamu ga lagi tidur kan?! Hoii buka ga?! Ato Hyung dobrak nih?!"

"GAMAU KELUAR! NANTI HYUNG NYERANG JIMIN. JIMIN GAMAU!"

"yampun nih anak. Iyaa hyung gaakan nyerang. Buru keluar! Udah ditungguin yang lain ini. Mau makan bareng"

*ceklek*

"Bener ya hyung gaakan nyerang Jimin" kata Jimin sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Iya iya elaaah. Udah ganti baju sana. Abis itu turun kebawah. Udah ditungguin daritadi"

"Iyaa. Tungguin"

Setelah selesai makan sambil meeting untuk kegiatan esok hari mereka diperbolehin masuk kekamar masing-masing.

*Kamar Yoonmin*

"Hyung mau langsung tidur? Gamau main dulu sama Jimin?"

"Capek ah. Besok masih ada kegiatan. Banyak lagi. Mau nyimpen energi aja"

"Yakin hyung?"

"Iya. Berisik ah. Dah sana tidur. Ga capek apa kamu dari pagi ngeloyong(?) mulu"

"Abisnya kan kapan lagi kesini. Pemandangannya bagus banget tau. Pantainya juga beda. Hyung sih gamau pergi. Payah ah"

"Lagian besok juga kan ke pantai itu. Ngapain sih mendahului gitu. Kan jadi ga surprise"

"Halaah hyung aja tuh yang mager. Apa enaknya dikamar mulu"

"Ya biarin. Cerewet banget sih kayak emak emak. Kebanyakan main sama Jin hyung nih jadi cerewet gini. Kan gemes ngeliatin bibirmu yang kayak jelly itu!" Kata Yoongi sambil ingin mencium Jimin (?)

"Ih apasih hyung. Menjauh! Katanya mau tidur malah mau nyium nyium yang tadi kurang apa?!"

"Kamutuh kalo di diemin malah makin jadi ngocehnya, tau gak?!" Sambil mencubit pipi Jimin gemes.

"Aduh.. hehe abisnya kan lagi curhat hyung"

"Udah belom curhatnya. Ngantuk nih. Hoaam"

"Hyung mah tiap jam juga ngantuk"

/cup

"Selamat tidur hyung kesayangan Jimin"

/cup

"Hehehe" Yoongi hanya nyengir(?) Kemudian mencium balik Jimin

/cup

"Selamat tidur juga Jiminku"

Kemudian mereka berpelukan kayak teletabis . Yha .

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEEHEEE

lagi suka yang lokal lokal hehe terimakasih yang sudah menginspirasiku para author babies(?)❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ sunbaenim jangan ge er ye. Bukan situ kok LOL XD eeh keceplosan

Udah pernah di publish di wattpadku ehehe /gaada yang peduli/


End file.
